


Neville tries to save Ginny

by lover_of_all_awesome_things



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_all_awesome_things/pseuds/lover_of_all_awesome_things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Order of the Phoenix, the struggle is mentioned in the book, but doesn't go into detail. From the chapter "Out of the fire"<br/>"'Got 'em all,' Warrington, shoving Ron roughly forwards into the room. 'That one,' he poked a thick finger at Neville, 'tried to stop me taking her,' he pointed at Ginny, who was kicking the shins of the large Slytherin girl holding her, 'so I brought him along too.'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neville tries to save Ginny

**Author's Note:**

> I know I am now where near as good a writer as J.K. Rowling but I hope you like it anyways.   
> I own nothing, except this work. I don't own the characters, the universe, anything.  
> This fanfic is told from Ginny's point of view.

The word had spread about the Garrotting Gas, so no one was coming near the corridor leading to Umbridge's office. Looney Lovegood and I were standing beside each other but we didn't make conversation. Looney was looking around dreamily like always and had no intention of breaking the silence. Instead we just stood. Waiting, listening for Umbridge or her Inquisition squad. Not five minutes had passed until they (the inquisition squad) was running down the hall toward us. They had put a silencing charm on their shoes obviously as we had no warning of them until they were quite near us.   
"WEASLEY IS OU..." I started to sing at the top of my lungs but a Slytherin girl ran into me and pushed me over. I gave a little oof as the air was forced out of my lungs.   
I tried to push her off of me but she was at least two years older than me and wasn't exactly tiny. I glanced over at Luna but she wasn't putting up much of a fight, she was already gagged and waiting. Ron was also captured and had been brought with the inquisition squad. When Ron saw that I was being squished and hurt by the huge girl, he started struggling even harder as his protective big brother instincts kicked in. However due to his struggles he got a punch straight in the face by Draco Malfoy, who was standing by and watching, laughing like a maniac.   
I tried to kick the girl off me but she pushed my hands above my head and against the ground. I was afraid she was going to break them from the pressure. A few tears slipped from my eyes.   
"Stop playing with the Weasley girl and lets go already!" Draco told my captor. Just as I was being pulled to my feet we were joined by another person. Neville had just walked around the corner and saw what was happening. He made eye contact with me and something in his eyes changed, he looked absolutely murderous.   
"Let her go!" He bellowed. While Neville can be a huge forgetful teddy bear sometimes, when he gets mad, he acts like a real enraged bear. At the sight of Neville barreling towards her, the Slytherin girl gripped me tightly and used me as a shield. Before he could get to me however, Crabbe body-slammed him into the wall.   
"This is official Inquisitor business. Leave now, else suffer the same consequence as those responsible." Draco said all high and mighty. I wanted to be sick at how much he was enjoying this, and glancing at Ron, I wasn't the only one. Neville looked from Draco to me, then continued trying to push Crabbe off him. Crabbe however was also huge so they were equally matched. After a few seconds Neville was trapped in a stranglehold and looked like he was going to suffocate.  
"Unless there are any other rebellious outbursts," Draco looked around, "lets go see the High Inquisitor."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please leave comments and/or kudos! And I am debating adding another chapter, how I think that scene should have ended (warning, there will be fluff :P)   
> I love hearing from you!!!


End file.
